Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle reach area presentation device and a method for the same which present areas reachable by a vehicle to a user by dividing a region on map data into predetermined unit areas and retrieving pieces of probe data.
Related Art
Patent Literature 1 discloses a necessary power estimation device as a conventional device for estimating a power consumption of a vehicle. The necessary power estimation device sets a reference power consumption for each of sections by using a reference vehicle actually travelling on roads, and estimates a power consumption amount necessary for a vehicle to reach a destination by using the reference power consumptions and a correction amount set on a vehicle-by-vehicle basis.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent No. 5158183